gyaanipediafandomcom_ur-20200215-history
ماڈیول:Portal/images/ب
[ [ This is the "B" list of portal image names. It contains a list of portal images for use with Module:Portal -- for portal names that start with the letter "B". For aliases to existing portal names, and for portal names that -- start with other letters, please use the appropriate page from the following list: -- Module:Portal/images/a - for portal names beginning with "A". -- Module:Portal/images/c - for portal names beginning with "C". -- Module:Portal/images/d - for portal names beginning with "D". -- Module:Portal/images/e - for portal names beginning with "E". -- Module:Portal/images/f - for portal names beginning with "F". -- Module:Portal/images/g - for portal names beginning with "G". -- Module:Portal/images/h - for portal names beginning with "H". -- Module:Portal/images/i - for portal names beginning with "I". -- Module:Portal/images/j - for portal names beginning with "J". -- Module:Portal/images/k - for portal names beginning with "K". -- Module:Portal/images/l - for portal names beginning with "L". -- Module:Portal/images/m - for portal names beginning with "M". -- Module:Portal/images/n - for portal names beginning with "N". -- Module:Portal/images/o - for portal names beginning with "O". -- Module:Portal/images/p - for portal names beginning with "P". -- Module:Portal/images/q - for portal names beginning with "Q". -- Module:Portal/images/r - for portal names beginning with "R". -- Module:Portal/images/s - for portal names beginning with "S". -- Module:Portal/images/t - for portal names beginning with "T". -- Module:Portal/images/u - for portal names beginning with "U". -- Module:Portal/images/v - for portal names beginning with "V". -- Module:Portal/images/w - for portal names beginning with "W". -- Module:Portal/images/x - for portal names beginning with "X". -- Module:Portal/images/y - for portal names beginning with "Y". -- Module:Portal/images/z - for portal names beginning with "Z". -- Module:Portal/images/other - for portal names beginning with any other letters. This includes numbers, -- letters with diacritics, and letters in non-Latin alphabets. -- Module:Portal/images/aliases - for adding aliases for existing portal names. Use this page for variations -- in spelling and diacritics, etc., no matter what letter the portal begins with. -- When adding entries, please use alphabetical order. The format of the images table entries is as follows: -- name" = "image.svg", -- The portal name should be the name of your portal, in lower case. For example, the portal name for -- "Portal:United Kingdom" would be "united kingdom". The image name should be capitalised normally, and the "File:" -- namespace prefix should be -- omitted. ] ] return { "بھارت" = "Flag of India.svg|border", "بابیت" = "Haykal2.gif", "bacon" = "NCI bacon.jpg", "badminton" = "Badminton racquet.svg", "bahamas" = "Flag of the Bahamas.svg|border", "بحرین" = "Flag of Bahrain.svg|border", "بہائیت" = "Bahai star.svg", "برطانیہ" = "Flag of the United Kingdom.svg", "ballet" = "Ballerina-icon.jpg", "بلوچستان" = "Flag of Balochistan, PK.gif|border", "bangalore" = "Bangalore_Palace.jpg", دیش" = "Flag of Bangladesh.svg|border", premier league" = "BPL.svg", "بپتسماوی" = "Baptism logo.jpg", اوباما" = "Obama.svg", "barbados" = "Nuvola Barbados flag.svg", بال" = "Baseball (crop).jpg", بال" = "Basketball.png", "basque" = "Lauburu.svg", "battleships" = "BS Bismarck.png", galactica" = "BattlestarMandala.svg", "bavaria" = "Flag of Bavaria (lozengy).svg|border", "بھارت" = "Flag of India.svg|border", بی سی" = "BBC.svg", "beer" = "Projet bière logo v2.png", "بیجنگ" = "Beijing-name.svg", روس" = "Flag of Belarus.svg|border", "belgium" = "Flag of Belgium.svg|border", "belize" = "Flag of Belize.svg|border", "بنگال" = "BengaliScriptKo.svg", "بنین" = "Flag of Benin.svg|border", "berbers" = "Berber flag.svg|border", "berkshire" = "Berkshire Flag.gif|border", "برلن" = "Coat of arms of Berlin.svg", "برمودا" = "Flag of Bermuda.svg|border", knowles" = "Beyonce cropped2.jpg", "بھوٹان" = "Flag of Bhutan.svg", "بائبل" = "Bible.malmesbury.arp.jpg", "بہار" = "Seal of Bihar.jpg", حیات" = "P vip.svg", warfare" = "Anthrax culture.jpg", "biotechnology" = "3d tRNA.png", "پرندے" = "Eagle 01.svg", "björk" = "Bjork Hurricane.jpg", "blu-ray" = "Blu-ray disc2.png", dylan" = "Bob dylan.jpg", "bohol" = "Chocolate_Hills.jpg", "بولیویا" = "Flag of Bolivia.svg|border", ووڈ" = "Indiafilm.svg", of mormon" = "Book of Mormon English Missionary Edition Soft Cover.jpg", "بشریات" = "Moai Easter Island InvMH-35-61-1.jpg", and herzegovina" = "Flag of Bosnia and Herzegovina.svg|border", وڈ" = "Indiafilm.svg", "botany" = "Rosa villosa.jpg", "botswana" = "Flag of Botswana.svg|border", norwood" = "BrandyNorwoodJuly04.jpg", "برازیل" = "Flag of Brazil.svg|border", manor, new york" = "BriarcliffOutlook4-crop.jpg", "bridges" = "Pont-type-4-haubans.svg", "brighton" = "Brighton Royal Pavilion.jpg", "bristol" = "Bristol arms cropped.jpg", army" = "Flag of the British Army.svg|border", columbia" = "Flag of British Columbia.svg|border", empire" = "British Empire 1897.jpg", library" = "British library london.jpg", politics" = "Royal Coat of Arms of the United Kingdom.svg", virgin islands" = "Flag of the British Virgin Islands.svg|border", spears" = "Baby One More Time 2009.jpg", "brittany" = "Flag of Brittany.svg|border", "brussels" = "Flag Belgium brussels.svg|border", adams" = "Bryan Adams Hamburg MG 0631 flickr.jpg", "bucharest" = "Bucharest-Coat-of-Arms.png", "buckinghamshire" = "EnglandBuckinghamshire.png", "budapest" = "Coat_of_arms_of_Budapest.svg", مت" = "Dharma Wheel.svg", aires" = "Flag of Buenos Aires City.png|border", the vampire slayer" = "Buffya.jpg", "bulgaria" = "Flag of Bulgaria.svg|border", empire" = "Coat of arms of the Second Bulgarian Empire.svg", faso" = "Flag of Burkina Faso.svg|border", "برما" = "Flag of Myanmar.svg|border", "burundi" = "Flag of Burundi.svg|border", "بسیں" = "BSicon BUS.svg", and economics" = "Emblem-money.svg", سلطنت" = "Flag of Palaeologus Dynasty.svg|border" }